1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitive touch display panel, and more particularly, to a capacitive touch display panel with low impedance and high aperture ratio.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the current market of diverse consumer electronics, touch panels are broadly applied as communications interfaces between human and machine in the portable information products such as mobile phones, Global Positioning System (GPS), and digital video/audio players. Since the consumer electronics tend to be thinner and more light-weighted, traditional input equipments including keyboard and mouse, which take more space, are gradually replaced by touch panels, and touch panels have become one of the key components.
However, it is difficult for large-sized touch display panels to identify the input signals correctly, which results from a high impedance of the sensor pads made of transparent conductive materials. Thus, to solve the above-mentioned issue becomes desirable.